Amarte a ti
by Jess Black 09
Summary: Un songfic de Shikamaru con la cancion "Amarte a ti" de Ricardo Arjona.


El joven ninja llevaba unos papeles para la Hokage cuando vio pasar a la joven que hace algún tiempo le robaba el aliento, se quedo unos segundos perdido en esa hermosa visión hasta que negó con su cabeza, _esto es problemático_ se dijo…

Amarte a ti no es lo mejor, lo tengo claro.  
>Habiendo tantas cosas por hacer, menos traumáticas.<br>Como hallarle figuras a las nubes,  
>o como ir al cine o no hacer nada. <p>

Ella paso a su lado sin mirarlo, lo más probable es que ni siquiera supiera que el existiera, este pensamiento lo entristeció y como siempre que estaba desanimado prefería ir a ver las nubes en un intento desesperado de olvidarla, a pesar de que sabía que era inútil, porque de una forma totalmente estúpida cada cosa que veía le recordaba a ella, a sus sonrisas, sus palabras, sus labios, sus ojos, absolutamente todo…

Amarte a ti no es lo mejor, pero me gusta.  
>Quizás estoy jugando como siempre al masoquista.<br>En vez de distraerme con el fútbol,  
>o con el internet como hacen todos. <p>

Últimamente la pena le había dado con mayor fuerza y como siempre la disfrazaba con pereza, para que nadie se percatase de lo mucho que sufría, todos los días se despertaba con la certeza de que la dejaría ir, que dejaría de aferrarse a esa ilusión, pero entonces ella iba donde la Hokage y se topaban en el pasillo, ella susurraba un dulce "permiso" con su voz de porcelana y le sonreía y su corazón se oprimía, sentía que no era justo tener que olvidarse de esto que a pesar de todo le alegraba el alma, al menos en estos momentos…

Amarte a ti no es lo mejor, pero es perfecto,  
>para encontrarle algún sentido a esta rutina,<br>de ser por siempre solo un ciudadano,  
>solo uno más.<p>

Y siempre que podía arrancarse de las problemáticas tareas de la Hokage podía pasearse por las calles de la aldea, deseando en su corazón encontrarse con ella, poder ver su sonrisa, poder tan solo saludarla y así sentir que ese día había valido la pena…

Amarte a ti me hace sufrir, que buena suerte.  
>Para acordarme de que existo y de que siento.<br>Para tener en que pensar todas las noches,  
>para vivir. <p>

Todas las noches se dormía pensando en ella, llorando en silencio por no ser lo suficientemente valiente para decirle sus sentimientos, porque sabía que alguien más ya había ganado su corazón…

Amarte a ti es un veneno que da vida.  
>Es una antorcha que se enciende si se apaga.<br>Es lo sublime junto con lo idiota.  
>Es lo que siento y a quién le importa. <p>

Todavía recordaba aquella vez que ella se fue a sentar a su lado, el se encontraba abstraído del mundo, mirando las nubes cuando ella se sentó, al comienzo una dicha inundo se pecho pero luego se percato que ella lloraba, lloraba por otro chico y el ahí como tonto la aconsejo, le dijo un par de palabras que la hicieron sentir mejor, se odiaba a si mismo mas, después de verla sonreírle especialmente a él sabía que había valido la pena…

Amarte a ti es la verdad más mentirosa.  
>Es lo mejor de lo peor que me ha pasado.<br>Es la ruleta rusa por un beso,  
>es lo de siempre improvisado. <p>

Realmente se odiaba, hace unos días había ido a dejarle unos papeles a la Hokage y ella se encontraba allí, le iban a asignar una misión en solitario, su corazón se le encogió, no quería que nada malo le pasase, pero no podía hacer nada más que desearle suerte, que tratar de rozar su mejilla con sus labios y ver como ella se sonrojaba completamente, sabía que ese hecho había alimentado sus esperanzas, pero vamos, ella se sonrojaba por todo…

Amarte a ti es un error dice un amigo,  
>que cree que ser feliz es estar libre,<br>y se pierde del matiz que da lo incierto, 

Chouji lo había regañado tantas veces, le repetía todos los días que era un tonto, que en vez de fijarse en Temari que cada vez que podía arrancaba de Suna a verlo, o de Ino que siempre se le andaba insinuando el escogía a la única chica que ni siquiera lo miraba, el escogía a la sosa de la Hyuga, cuando dijo esas palabras Shikamaru lo miro serio y le dijo lo que pensaba en esos momentos: si vuelves a comportarte así o a decir algo por el estilo te aseguro que sucederá algo muy problemático aquí…

Amarte a ti.  
>Es la embajada de un instante en mi cerebro.<br>Es también haberte odiado un par de veces.  
>Amarte a ti es un absurdo y lo sabemos,<br>y así será... mientras nos dure.

Tan solo al verla su mente se volvía un torbellino, la amaba con locura y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, estaba enamorado de Hinata Hyuga la chica que justo en esos momentos mostraba un anillo en su mano mientras Naruto Uzumaki la besaba con pasión, que problemático era todo…


End file.
